Evil Comes in All Shapes and Sizes
by ElectricBlue180
Summary: What will happen when Dimitri is knocked unconscious from a Strigoi attack and loses his memory of the past year of his life - including meeting Rose? What happens when a pregnant Tasha is the first one he sees when he wakes up? What dramas will unfold, while Rose and Lissa remain completely unaware at Lehigh? One thing is for sure, Strigoi aren't the only evil creatures out there.
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Comes in All Shapes and Sizes**

**_Synopsis:_**

**_What will happen when Dimitri is knocked unconscious from a Strigoi attack and loses his memory of the past year of his life - including meeting Rose? What happens when a pregnant Tasha is the first one he sees when he wakes up? What dramas will unfold, while Rose and Lissa remain completely unaware at Lehigh? One thing is for sure, Strigoi aren't the only evil creatures out there. _**

**_This story takes place after Rose is accused of murdering the Queen. She is found innocent, but no one has figured out who the real killer is. Rose is Lissa's guardian and they are at Lehigh together. Lissa is Queen. Dimitri is Christian's guardian. This is a not a story for Tasha fans. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VA characters._**

**_This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Enjoy!_****_  
><em>**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's POV:**

You would think that a teenage girl would be excited to go to college. Well, I suppose, if you were a regular teenage girl, you would be. But I'm not a regular teenage girl. I'm a Dhampir. I've spent the majority of my life training to protect the Moroi. My best friend, Lissa Dragomir is the Queen of our world, and my charge. _She_ could have a normal life – or at least pretend to. Lissa insisted on having the normal college experience that every young person deserves, whilst ruling the Moroi society. Since I'm her guardian, I got to go along with her. But I wasn't the only one. Being the Queen, Lissa had several guardians looking out for her at all times.

Lissa and I are currently in one of the common rooms, studying for our final tests. Well, at least _Lissa_ was studying. I was trying to but couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. My love. Our relationship has been going very strong, despite our past difficulties. It took Dimitri a while to come to terms with his Strigoi days and to remember his love for me. But it eventually happened. I think the stress of me being accused of murder was what brought him out of his depression. Yes, you heard correct. I was accused of _murder_. Of our late Queen Tatiana, no less. I was framed, obviously. All my friends and loved ones fought to find me not guilty, including Dimitri. When he realised how much trouble I was in, his true feelings for me became apparent. Thankfully there wasn't enough hard evidence to pin the blame on me. They still haven't found the real killer though; which makes me even more protective of Lissa – if that's even possible. Once I was free of charge and no longer accused of murder, I broke things off with Adrian. He was heartbroken, but I think he knew it was coming. He has been in and out of Court for months now and I haven't talked to him since the breakup. I felt a quite guilty when I got back together with Dimitri, only days after I broke up with Adrian. But I knew that with Dimitri is where I belong.

Speaking of Dimitri, my phone buzzed, like it always did at this time of day. Smiling, I answered the phone.

"Hey Comrade."

"Hello Roza. How are you?" His Russian accent still sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm good. Just trying to study for finals. Although I'd much rather be studying you," I say in what I hope is a flirtatious manner. Dimitri laughs.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer for that," he replies.

My excitement peaked. "You're coming to visit?"

"No," my excitement dimmed, only to be replaced by suspicion when he continues, "But I have feeling I will be seeing you very soon." I narrow my eyes.

"Well now I _definitely _won't be able to focus on studying," I groaned. Dimitri just laughed even more.

"Don't worry, Roza. We'll be together again soon enough," he assures me, amusement still in his voice.

"I miss you so much," I sigh.

"I miss you too, milaya. I have to go and start my shift. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too Comrade. Tell Sparky I said hi."

He laughs again. I felt a goofy grin spread across my face. I _love_ his laugh. "Of course. Bye Roza."

"Bye Comrade."

Once we hung up, the emotions of sadness and longing once again bubbled to the surface. I know it's silly to be missing him so much, considering we talk almost every day. But we haven't seen each other for months now. I knew I would be seeing him soon though, even if I didn't know how or when. This knowledge some how got me motivated to get back into studying.

**Dimitri's POV:**

I smile as I hang up the phone. Talking to Roza is the highlight of my day, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I feel a sense of peace whenever I talk to her – something that I hardly ever feel nowadays. Since being restored from that evil state I was in, I have struggled to find peace. My Roza was my salvation; although it took me far too long to realise that. I was surprised she still loved me enough to take me back after everything I put her through. But by some miracle, she did. Now our relationship is stronger than ever, even with the physical distance between us.

The smile is still on my face when I reach Christian's apartment. He opens his door, takes one look at me and rolls his eyes.

"You just talked to Rose, didn't you?" he asks.

"Yes, I did." The happiness is clearly ringing in my voice. Christian rolls his eyes again.

"I understand why Rose gets all grossed out when she's around Lissa and I now."

I just laugh sheepishly and I say, "Are you ready to go?"

Christian nods and we head out to the main garage where Court holds all the rental cars. We are going shopping for Lissa's birthday present today. The mall we are going to is about an hour away from Court. We are going so far away because Christian wants to buy Lissa a perfume that is sold specifically at a store in the mall.

When we get to the mall, Christian wastes no time in heading to the correct store and buying the perfume. I'm glad it's just the two of us shopping today. Being in a family that is female dominated, I have endured endless hours of shopping. Since Christian is in a relationship with Lissa, the well-known shopaholic, he too has endured many painful hours of the mind-numbing task. Once Christian bought the perfume, we walked around for a little while. I was being super vigilant, as always, scanning our surroundings. However, one shop we go past catches my eye and makes me pause. Christian notices, and stops next to me. He looks between me and the shop's display window, trying to decipher what exactly I'm thinking. His eyes widen in realisation.

"You're going to propose to Rose, aren't you?"

My head snaps back to look at Christian. I swear silently. Could I have _been_ more obvious?

"I, well… uh, I guess, ummm…" I fumble for coherent words that would get me out of this uncomfortable situation; but my mouth and brain are failing me. Christian's face lights up with amusement and he looks like he is trying hard not to laugh.

"Man, it's okay. Breathe. I won't tell a soul," he says.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Christian."

"No problem." He gives me a genuine smile and pat on the shoulder, before his smile goes mischievous again. "Now, let's go have a look at their selection," he declares, like it's the best idea he's ever gotten. My eyes widen and I start to panic again. Christian laughs outright at my expression.

"It's okay. We can come back another day," he suggests. I relax once again. We start walking toward the exit. I have been thinking about proposing to Rose. But I'm not sure if now is the right time. She is insistent that she has to have a 2 in front of her age before she gets married. Things have been going great between us though, and I know that I want to be with her forever. I'm at least considering buying a ring for now. Then in time, we'll see what happens.

I'm so consumed with my thoughts, that I don't realise the imminent threat approaching us until it's too late. The sun has set and we have just exited the mall. I mentally scold myself for not paying more attention. Unfortunately, I don't have much time to dwell on my mistake. 5 Strigoi are surrounding us. I kick into battle mode and take out two Strigoi within moments. They were obviously Moroi before being turned, as they had height but no skill. Christian holds off the others with a ring of his fire magic. I manage to stake another one, but the last two are tough. They are clearly ancient and very skilled. They attack me at the same time. I somehow manage to kill one of them, but the last one charges at me with a force I wasn't ready for. My head slams into a concrete wall. I hear a sickening crack. Then darkness overtakes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Chapter 2 is here! _**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and put my story in their favourites. This is my first fanfic, so I didn't think it would be followed or a favourite, especially after just one chapter! It means a lot to me, so thanks : ) I hope you enjoy this next chapter. We get to see just how crazy a certain Ozera woman is ; ) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related, except my story line. _**

**Chapter 2:**

**Christian's POV:**

My eyes widen in horror when I see Dimitri's body slam against the concrete wall. The horrific crack of his skull makes me feel nauseous. The remaining Strigoi turns to me. Before he can take a step, I immediately obliterate him my fire magic, turning him into ash.

Running over to Dimitri's slumped body, I check his pulse. He is still alive, thank God. I grab my phone and quickly call for help. The guardians arrive surprisingly quickly. They tell me that they were in the area and were called here for back up. I silently thank the Lord that help was nearby.

Dimitri doesn't wake or move at all while we race to Court. The worry consumes me. Dimitri and I have become quite good friends since he became my guardian. I sincerely hope that he is okay. We arrive at the Court's hospital and the doctors take him away for surgery. There's nothing for me to do, except sit and wait.

3 hours later, Dimitri is out of surgery, but still unconscious. The doctors tell me that the extent of the damage caused will be unknown until he wakes up. I go into the room they put him in and sit in the chair next to his bed. Several hours pass and soon the nurse comes in to tell me visiting hours are over. I refuse to leave, and demand to have a cot sent in here to sleep on. The nurse argues with me, saying it's against their policy. I throw out my trump card of being _the_ _Queen's_ boyfriend, and the nurse complies begrudgingly. I scoff as she leaves, how dare she give me attitude? I know my reputation has been tainted by my Strigoi-turning parent's, but I should have gain more respect since Lissa became Queen. I mean, I would never want to take advantage of my girlfriend's reputation like that. But being so close with the Queen should have its perks.

Once the small bed has arrived and the nurse leaves, I consider ringing Rose. I know I should. I know that she would want to know. But I feel so guilty. The reason we were attacked was because I'm a Royal Moroi. I know I shouldn't feel too guilty, because Dimitri was only doing his job. But as I said before, we have become quite good friends recently; so the guilt eats away at me. I also know that if I ring Rose now, it could be very counterproductive. Rose would demand they come home to Dimitri. But what if he wakes up and is fine before she even gets here? Dimitri would be so annoyed at me for worrying Rose unnecessarily. Or worse, what if he doesn't wake up in time and all Rose can do is wait around, like I am now? Plus, I know Lissa and Rose are in the middle of all their final assessments, so it would be terrible to disrupt their schedule. Although, I'm pretty sure Rose would _kill_ me for not telling her. I think I'll just wait until morning, since it's pretty late now anyway. _Coward,_ my subconscious says. Well, it _has_ been a long day, and I'm in no shape to deal with Rose's wrath. With that thought, I lie down and quickly fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake to find Dimitri still in the same condition as last night. I stand up and stretch my limbs. The cot isn't particularly comfortable, so my back is pretty sore. As I'm stretching, my aunt Tasha enters the room.

"Oh my gosh, it's true! You were attacked!" My aunt, who is practically my mother, rushes to me and throws her arms around me. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aunt Tasha. Not a scratch on me. Dimitri is the one we should be worrying about."

She detaches herself from me and moves to Dimitri's side. Her expression becomes sorrowful.

"Oh my poor Dimka!" she cries. She looks on the verge of tears. I go to comfort her, but she pushes me away. She collects herself before speaking again.

"You should go home, eat and have a shower. I'll take care of him."

My guilt is still apparent and I don't want to leave. I start to protest, but Tasha stops me.

"Go, Christian. You're a mess," she wrinkles her nose, "and you're starting to smell."

I scoff. "Gee, thanks for the compliment, Aunt Tasha," my voice dripping with sarcasm. A smirk appears on her face.

"You know it's true. If you stay here any longer, _I _might have to be hospitalised." We both laugh half-heartedly.

"Alright, I'll save you from harms way and go have a shower."

We say our goodbyes and I head to my apartment to sort myself out, and to save the population from potential harm.

**Tasha's POV:**

My poor Dimka! He is so brave, facing danger every day to protect others. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. It's a nice change from his stern, blank face all guardians seems to have. I stroke his face gently. I have missed him so much lately. I've been busy teaching offensive magic; and I've had a lot on my mind.

About 3 weeks ago, I got super drunk and slept with a Dhampir. Consequently, I became pregnant. I told the Dhampir, but he wants nothing to do with it. He isn't a guardian; just a blood whore who works at Court. He didn't want to be stuck in the demanding life of a guardian. His irresponsible ways makes him want to not have any involvement in raising the child. It's ironic how guardians are so dedicated to their jobs, and some would give any chance to have children; yet the unpromised Dhampirs, who could _so easily_ have children and care for them properly, won't give the idea the time of day. I sigh, why are the men of our society so difficult?

However, I think with a smile, not all men are like that. I look down at the unconscious man before me. Dimka, he is one of the best guardians. He would put his life in front of anyone's, not just Royal Moroi. He has been such a great friend to me over the years. Especially, after the incident with Lucas and Moira occurred. Everyone else shunned me for being so closely associated with Strigoi; but not Dimka. He is a wonderful man, and I wanted – still want - him to be a more permanent part of my life. When I offered him to be my guardian, husband, and bearer of my children, I thought he would have jumped at the chance. _Any _male guardian would have, I thought. I know that he wants children. I saw the gleam in his eye when I presented him with the idea. However, the look dimmed and he eventually refused my offer. Why, you might ask? Because he's in love with a filthy blood whore, that's why.

Rose Hathaway, ugh. She disgusts me. She is well known for her slutty ways. I don't know what Dimka sees in her. I mean, I guess she _is_ pretty. But what can she offer him? _Nothing_, that's what. Just her easy body - and why would a respectable man like Dimitri want her for that? I guess he deluded himself into thinking that what they have is real. It isn't. What Dimka and I have – or should have – is more realistic.

I was hoping to get Rose out of the picture; and what better way to do that than to frame her for the murder of our _precious _Queen? I hated Tatiana and her rules on fighting. She needed to be stopped. So killing her and framing Rose for it was really like hitting two birds with one stone. It backfired badly, however, when the skank was found innocent. How was that possible?! I used her stake! It had her fingers prints all over it! Ugh! It makes me so mad! I take a deep breath to calm down. _Don't worry,_ I tell myself, _there will be a way to take her down._

I sigh and focus my attention back on Dimitri. I stroke his hair out of his face.

"It's okay, Dimka," I say. "I'm here."

Dimitri starts to stir and his eye lids flutter. I gasp then hold his hand.

"Dimka?"

He mumbles something unintelligible, and then opens his eyes fully.

"Tasha?" he whispers.

"Yes, Dimka. I'm here."

"What happened?" he looks so confused. My poor baby!

"You were attacked by Strigoi-" the alarmed look on his face makes me falter.

"How? I was in my room. Was the school attacked? Is any else hurt?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. He thinks he is still at St. Vladimir's?

"Dimka, you're not at the school. You're at Court. What do you remember?"

His brow furrows. "I remember going on patrol at St. Vladimir's, and then coming back to my room and falling asleep." My anxiety starts to rise.

"Do you remember any else you did that day?"

"I went over the case file that was given to me on the two run away students."

My jaw drops. He doesn't remember the past year!

"And you haven't found them yet?" I ask, just to be sure.

"No, but we got a lead in Portland. We were going to investigate the next morning."

The wheels start turning in my head. _He hasn't met Rose yet._ I smile inwardly. _This could work to my advantage. _I give my Dimka a sympathetic look.

"Sweetie, It's been about a year since the guardians found them. You left St Vladimir's and came to work at Court. Yesterday, you were hit in the head and knocked unconscious when Strigoi attacked you at the mall."

He looked incredulous, then very worried. "I don't remember any of it. Why did I leave and come to Court?"

I give him a gentle smile. "It's okay, I remember everything. You came to Court because of me." I pause for a moment before giving him the big news. "You're my guardian, and I'm pregnant with your child."

**_Okay, cliff-hanger, I know! I did actually have more planned for this chapter, but I didn't realise that Tasha's internal monologue would take so long. Who knew a psychotic person's internal chatter would go on forever? Hehe. I did have a lot of fun writing it though!_**

**_ Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by the end of the week. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, probably no more than 10, but we'll wait and see! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! _**

**_Warning: there is a little bit of swearing – it's in Russian_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related, just my own story line. _**

**Chapter 3:**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I wake up with the world's worst headache. It's ten times worse than being hung-over. "черт возьми," I manage to mumble. Something – or someone – squeezes my hand. I open my eyes and see a familiar face.

"Tasha?" I ask. What is she doing in my room?

"Yes, Dimka. I'm here."

"What happened?" _Why are you in my room?_ Is what I really want to ask.

"You were attacked by Strigoi-" _WHAT?! _Oh God, how did they get into the school? Looking around I realise that I'm not in my room, but what looks like a hospital room. I must be in the school's infirmary. I have no idea what happened. Hopefully Tasha can shed some light on the situation.

"How? I ask, "I was in my room. Was the school attacked? Is any else hurt?"

Tasha's confused expression doesn't fill me with any confidence.

"Dimka," she says. Ugh, must she always call me that? I mean I know it's my nickname, but I hate the way she says it. "You're not at the school. You're at Court. What do you remember?"

How in the world did I end up in Court? Was my condition that bad that I couldn't be treated at the school? I think back to the last thing I remember. It was a normal night of patrolling the school grounds; nothing out of the ordinary.

"I remember going on patrol at St. Vladimir's, and then coming back to my room and falling asleep." Tasha's expression becomes more panicked.

"Do you remember any else you did that day?" She asks.

"I went over the case file that was given to me on the two run away students." That's has been an interesting task, finding the last Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa and her novice friend Rose Hathaway. They have been gone for about 2 years. They are very good at hiding. If I can find them I will be appointed Princess Dragomir's guardian. _That_ is a huge honour. I hope I can find them.

Tasha's expression of shock brings me out of my thoughts. What's so bad? I mean, I know the two students have been missing for a long time, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to find them.

"And you haven't found them yet?" She asks.

"No, but we got a lead in Portland. We were going to investigate the next morning." I guess that won't be happening now, since I'm injured and at Court.

Tasha gives me a sympathetic look. I start to get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Whatever she is going to say next is not going to be good.

"Sweetie," _Sweetie? Seriously? Ugh._ "It's been about a year since the guardians found them," I eyes widen in shock. _A year?! A whole year?! _Before I can speak Tasha continues, "You left St Vladimir's and came to work at Court. Yesterday, you were hit in the head and knocked unconscious when Strigoi attacked you at the mall."

_How the hell can I not remember a whole year?!_

"I don't remember any of it." I say dismally. The headache is getting worse, if that's even possible. "Why did I leave and come to Court?" I ask. Maybe I followed the Princess here? Tasha gives me a gentle smile.

"It's okay," she says. "I remember everything. You came to Court because of me."

My brow furrows. Why would I come to Court because of Tasha? She answers my unspoken question, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"You're my guardian, and I'm pregnant with your child."

Turns out my headache can get worse. _A lot _worse. My mind starts spinning. How did we even get together? I've never been interested in Tasha. What changed? Did we get drunk, sleep together and, consequently, Tasha got pregnant? I know I don't have feelings for her. I don't want to hurt her though. I'll have to be careful with how I word my next questions.

"Are we… a couple?" I ask quietly. She smiles wide.

"Yes Dimka, we are. We have been together for a few months now. I found out that I'm about 3 weeks pregnant." So it happened quite recently. I wonder how, I mean, obviously I know _how,_ but was the pregnancy unexpected?

"Were we planning on getting pregnant?" I ask.

"Well, children have _always_ been in our plans, Dimka." The grin on her face stays the same, it's almost creepy. "But, no. This pregnancy was unplanned. It happened when we had a few too many drinks one night out. We were so overcome with passion for one another that we didn't think properly about precautions."

Okay, that _definitely _doesn't sound like me. I would never get drunk while out with my charge, even if she is my girlfriend. I shudder slightly at the idea of Tasha being my girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, Tasha is a wonderful and strong woman. But the way she goes about dealing with certain government topics, like the use of offensive magic, is more to the extreme nature. To put it bluntly, she's a bit crazy. I have known her for many years, and we have been great friends. But in recent years, her risqué ideas have be too out there for me. Besides, she really isn't my type. I wonder if I had an ulterior motive for choosing to be with Tasha, as a partner and a guardian.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Christian Ozera, Tasha's nephew, entering the room. He looks relieved. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he could, Tasha hurries to him and ushers him out of the room. She flashes me a winning smile before saying, "I'll be right back."

They both exit the room and Tasha closes the door behind her. How odd. Why wouldn't Christian be allowed to talk to me? I sigh. Too many weird things have happened since I woke up. The pounding headache isn't helping either. I close my eyes and try to relax.

**Tasha's POV:**

Damn, I nearly forgot about Christian. Time to work some magic. I stare directly into his eyes and feel the magic of compulsion. His expression goes slack. _Perfect. _

"Christian, you are going to forgot about the events that happened in the past 24 hours. You haven't seen Dimitri, because you gave him a couple days off. Dimitri has become _my_ guardian, not yours. If any one asks you, he requested to be my guardian. Do you understand?"

He nods solemnly. "Yes Aunt Tasha."

"Good. Now leave the hospital, you never saw Dimitri and I here."

With a dazed look he turns around and leaves. I sigh in relief. My plan is working so far. If things go the way I want, Dimitri will be a part of my life forever. Just as I'm about to walk back into Dimitri's room, his doctor comes down the hallway. _Hmmm_. _I better make sure the doctor doesn't reveal any unwanted information._

I smile warmly at the doctor and catch his eye. His expression goes slack, just like Christian's.

"Hello, Doctor. I just want to make sure that no personal information will be revealed when discussing Dimitri's condition. You will only talk about the necessary medical information that he is required to know."

He nods, "Yes Lady Ozera."

"Great," I say, dropping the compulsion, "let's go talk to Dimitri."

We enter Dimitri's room. His eyes were closed so I thought he was asleep. But as soon as we approach, he eyes snap open. The Doctor smiles kindly at him.

"Hello Guardian Belikov. How are you feeling?"

They discuss Dimitri's condition for quite some time. The doctor is very concerned that Dimitri doesn't remember a whole year of his life. However, after multiple tests and examinations, the doctor finally concludes that Dimitri is – physically - fine and can be discharged. I follow the Doctor out to get Dimitri's belongings. I need to get a hold of Dimitri's phone and block Rose's number. Once I get his things, I quickly grab his phone. The screen is flashing with multiple missed calls from the skank. Ugh. There are also missed calls from Lissa as well. Hmmm. Maybe I should just replace his sim card and get him a new number, so nobody can reach him. I pocket the phone and take the rest to Dimitri.

"Let's go to our apartment, sweetie," I smile grandly at him. He looks confused again.

"We live together?" he asks.

"Yes we do," I reply happily.

He gives me a small smile as we exit the room. He is quiet while we walk to my - I mean _our_ apartment. As we enter, he slowly walks around and examines his surroundings.

"Where are all my things?" he asks. I freeze for a moment, then quickly recover and say, "Well, we only just decided recently that we would live together, so all your things haven't been transferred yet." I flash him another winning smile and he seems content with my answer. He suddenly looks very tired. It must be exhausting not knowing what's going on.

Before he can ask me any more dangerous questions I say, "Dimka, why don't you go lie down and rest. I'll bring you some hot chocolate."

He seems very happy with the idea, and goes into my room to lie down. I whip out my phone and ring to have a new phone sent to Dimitri. I smile deviously. My plans are working.

**Christian's POV: **

Wow, I'm confused. I walk away from the hospital in a daze. Why was I at the hospital? Was someone hurt? I walk around Court, trying to figure out what's going on through my muddled mind. My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's Rose ringing. What could she want? She hardly ever rings me.

"Hello?"

"Fire boy, where's Dimitri?" Rose demands.

"Well, hello to you too, Rosie," I say. I hear her scoff which makes me smirk. I love riling her up. It's so easy to do.

"Christian, I'm serious. I tried ringing him several times, but he didn't pick up."

Okay this is bad. Firstly, Rose rarely ever calls me by my first name. Secondly, she is hardly ever _serious_; and thirdly, Dimitri rarely ever misses her calls. Ever. On the unusual occasion that he does, he would ring her back almost immediately. I try and think back to the last time I spoke to him. Was it yesterday? I furrow my brow. I can't actually remember when I last saw him. Did I give him a day off? That's right; I gave him a couple days off. I don't know why though. How odd.

"Are you there, Fire boy?" Rose's comment brings me back to the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't heard from him the past couple days. I gave him time off."

"Why did you give him time off?" She asks. Good question.

"Umm, I guess because I'm a great charge?" I'm really confused but I don't want to worry Rose. Yes, that's right; I do actually care about Rose's wellbeing. I just have a unique way of showing it.

"Okay then," she says slowly. "Well, if you hear from him, can you please tell him to call me?"

"Yeah, of course," I reply, trying to sound more confident and reassuring.

"Thanks. Later Sparky."

"Bye, _Rosie_." We both laugh then hang up.

Man, I'm so confused. I have no idea where Dimitri is. I try calling him. It goes straight to voicemail. I guess I the first place to look for him would be at his apartment. I sigh wearily before making my way across Court to his apartment building.

**_Translation: черт возьми = f*cking hell_**

**_Okay, so, not a cliff-hanger this time. I have a reason for that. Early next week I'm having a minor operation, so I might not feel up to writing until later in the week. I'll try and write as much as possible this weekend so then I'll be able to update sooner rather than later. But yeah, I'm just warning you all that an update might not happen for a while. But don't worry, I'm definitely not abandoning this story! I've got too many great ideas to give this up : )_**

**_Also, who loved Dimitri's POV and his opinion on Tasha? I found that fun to write hehe. _**

**_Thanks to everyone for has followed and favourite-d (that's a word, trust me ; )). You guys rock : D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. _**

**Chapter 4:**

**Rose's POV:**

Christian really isn't good at lying. He is probably worse at lying than he is at using compulsion; and we all know how 'skilled' he is at that. I wonder what he is trying to hide. Is something wrong with Dimitri? Why won't Dimitri answer any of my calls? If something bad has happened to Dimitri and I find out that Sparky knew about it…. He will have to sleep with one eye open.

I can sense Lissa's eyes watching me as I pace back and forth around our dorm room. She sighs heavily.

"Rose. Calm down. I'm sure Dimitri is fine," she says. I roll my eyes at her.

"You know, saying that for the _hundredth_ time isn't helping. It didn't help the first time, it didn't help the second time, or the third, or the 50th. I _know_ that something is wrong_._ I can feel it."

I can sense her scepticism through the bond.

"Liss, come on! You know I have good gut instincts."

"Yes, I know you do. But if something is seriously wrong then Christian would've told us. Besides, what can you do if something _is_ wrong? We can't leave Lehigh now. We need to finish our assessments first." Her voice was calm and commanding, reminding me of how she became Queen in the first place. I sigh with despair and frustration. Damn Lissa and her voice of reason.

Sensing my frustration, Lissa goes to my closet and throws a dress at me. I can feel determination and a little excitement through the bond. I eye the dress warily.

"Liss… What are we doing?"

She prances over to her closet and picks out a dress for herself. She turns to me with a brilliant smile.

"We are going to a party," she declares. I groan and flop back onto the bed. She bounces over to me. "Come on, Rose! It'll be fun, and it will help to get your mind off of Dimitri." I gave her a withering look. When is my mind _not_ on Dimitri? Her look turns pleading.

"Please, Rose, _please!_" she begs.

I groan dramatically, so she knows I'm not happy with the idea, but I agree to go anyway. Lissa starts jumping around excitedly. Well, at least _she's_ happy. That's all that matters. _They come first_, right?

I stand up and grab my make up bag to get ready for a 'fun' night.

**Christian's POV:**

Okay, I'm really starting to worry now. Dimitri wasn't at his apartment. I've checked all the gyms. I even asked a lot of guardians walking around. Just as I'm about to give up for the day, I run into the Head of the Guardians, Guardian Croft. He should know something.

"Hello Guardian Croft," I greet him, extending my hand.

He nods his head in respect, shakes my hand and says, "Hello Lord Ozera. What can I do for you?"

I still find it weird when people call me _Lord_ Ozera. I brush past my discomfort and get straight to the point.

"I'm looking for Guardian Belikov," I say. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

He thinks for a moment before responding, "The last I heard, he was in hos – Oh God." He cuts himself off and looks past my shoulder. "What is Lord Ivashkov doing _now_?" he exclaims, looking exasperated. Sure enough, I turn around and see the famous Lord Adrian Ivashkov making a sense outside a bar.

"Come on, man!" he slurs. "It was his fault!" he continues to argue with the security man. Dear Lord, why is that whenever Adrian appears he is drunk and causing a scene? He has been in and out of Court for months, no one really ever sees him; and then when we do, he is pulling crap like this. Guardian Croft and I approach the intoxicated man.

"Lord Ivashkov," Guardian Croft says, "What seems to be the problem?" He is speaking calmly, but I can see as clear as day how tired the guardian is by Adrian antics. Aren't we all?

"Well," Adrian huffs, "This guy in there is causing a scene and I intervene to try and stop chaos. Then all of the sudden _I'm _the one being kicked out." He shakes his head in annoyance. "It figures. I always get the blame when there's drunken idiots involved."

"Maybe because you are one," I mutter under my breath. Thankfully no one seems to hear me; although Adrian must've heard me say something because his attention is suddenly on me.

"Oh hey, it's Fire boy!" he says with a lazy grin. "How have you been, man?"

I roll my eyes. He mood swings are intense. Must be the sprit magic getting to him.

"I've been good," I answer platonically, "How about I walk you back to your place and make sure you're okay?" It's best that I deal with him, instead of some stoic guardian who is more than likely going to be pissed off with whatever crap Adrian throws at them.

"Hey! That's a great idea," he says. "Besides," he puts his arm over my shoulders and whispers, "the good stuff's at home." I roll my eyes and start walking. Well, I try to walk while supporting half of Adrian's weight.

"Have a good evening, gentlemen," Adrian calls to the guardians. But they are already caught up in their own conversation.

We eventually make it back to his apartment. I manage to help Adrian onto his couch. I sit down on the armchair next to him. I soon as I sit down I realise Guardian Croft never got around to telling me where Dimitri is. I groan in frustration. Adrian has _the_ worst timing.

"What's wrong with you, Ozera? I mean, I know I'm not as skinny as you, but surely you could handle half my weight." I ignore the jab I decide to tell him my problem.

"I can't find Dimitri," before I can continue, Adrian cuts me off with a scoff.

"I'm sure the cradle robber can handle himself."

"That's not what I mean," I try to explain, but he cuts me off again.

"It's ironic, isn't it, how the big bad Russian get everything, while I get nothing." I try to dispute him, but he continues to ramble. "I mean, he's a _coward_. He is _weak_. He doesn't deserve all this praise and attention. He doesn't deserve _her_." At the mention of Rose, his face flushes with anger and his voice starts to rise._ "_After everything he did to her. After all the - he treated her like a blood whore… when he was Strigoi. Did you know that?" He looks at my face, and whatever expression I have gives him confirmation. "No, you didn't. Nobody did. _Except me._ I was the only person who knew. I was the only person there for her, and what does she do? She throws me away like trash as soon as the bastard accepted her back into his life. Life is unfair, but such is life."

Clearly he is still bitter about the break up with Rose. Mixing Spirit madness and alcohol into it makes a very unstable Ivashkov.

"Okay," I say, as calmly as possible, "You've got it rough, I get it. Maybe you should go to sleep and rest for a while." He seems to calm down at my suggestion.

"You're right. Sleep is a great idea," he says with a nod. He arranges the cushions and lies back. Within moments he is asleep. I sigh quietly and stand up. Heading towards to door, I hesitate. Should Adrian really be alone right now? I mean, sure, he is unconscious. But what about later when he wakes up all depressed again? I should stay with him. There's no use going back to my empty apartment anyway. The loneliness has been eating away at me since Lissa went to Lehigh. It's weird, I have been alone most of my life, and I managed just fine. Then Lissa came into my life and changed everything. I haven't had a good night sleep since she left. I've contemplated joining her at Lehigh multiple times, but I have duties here at Court. I'm teaching others how to use offensive magic so that, eventually, we will be able to join guardians and fight against Strigoi with them, side by side.

I lie down on the couch across from Adrian and close my eyes, hoping that I'll get some decent sleep for once.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of Adrian groaning.

"Oh God," he moans. "How much did I drink last night?" he mumbles quietly.

"Probably too much, but that never stops you," I reply. He jumps up startled.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Nice to see you too," I say with a smirk. He narrows his eyes at me, not appreciating my sarcasm.

"Cut the crap. What happened last night?" he demands.

My smirk intensifies as I decide to play with him for a bit. "Well, you gave quite a show last night at the bar." His brow furrows in confusion, but his next expression when I continue is absolutely priceless. "Your little strip tease on the bar caused quite a stir." His eyes practically pop out of their sockets and his jaw drops to floor. Man, I wish I had a camera right now.

"I – I did that?" he stutters.

"Yep," I reply, popping the 'p'.

"Oh God," he moans and places his head in his hands. "Wait," he looks down at himself then back at me. "Why am I fully clothed them?" My smirk falters for a second before coming back full force.

"Well, once you realised no one was going to pay you for your performance, you got angry and redressed yourself; all the while yelling at people, saying they would be lucky to see your naked body. Sadly, no one agreed."

He narrows his eyes. "How was I able to redress myself while drunk? And why wouldn't people want to see me naked? I'm glorious, if I do say so myself." I snort at his remark. "Did all that really happen?"

Deciding to give up, I sigh and say, "No, that didn't really happen. Well, I don't _think_ it happened anyway. I wasn't in the bar. But I was outside to see you getting kicked out of the bar."

He swears under his breath. "I really need to lay off the alcohol. But then I don't know how else to handle the darkness. Damn, my life is a mess."

"Well, maybe you should go on those pills that Lissa takes –"

"_No_, absolutely not. I'm not cutting myself off from the magic. That will drive me insane, for real!" he exclaims. He sighs in frustration. "Why are you even here, Ozera? I don't need a babysitter."

I pause before saying, "I'm here because you and I both need the company. Not everything is about you." He looks confused for a moment before realisation crosses his face.

"You miss our lovely Queen, don't you?" he asks quietly.

I nod without saying a word. I hate showing my vulnerable side, but it's better that Adrian understands that I'm not here to just babysit him.

"And you feeling lonely, aren't you?" he continues.

"Yes," I manage to mumble.

"Well, don't you have the big bad Russian to keep you company?" he asks.

My confusion from yesterday rushes back to me. Where the hell is Dimitri?

Adrian raises an eyebrow. "He is your guardian, isn't he?"

My mind goes blank, but somehow I manage to say, "No, he isn't my guardian anymore."

Adrian face looks incredulous. "What do you mean he isn't your guardian anymore? Whose guardian is he?"

Again it feels like my mind is on autopilot as I say the next words.

"He is Tasha's guardian."

**_Ooh, Adrian is back! What is he doing at Court, and what role will he play in the drama that's unfolding? Rose knows something is up, but she doesn't know what, and she doesn't know how bad it is. Can Christian and Adrian figure it out and fix everything before Rose finds out? Or will it all blow up in Tasha's face? Stay tuned to find out more. _**

**_Thanks again to everyone supporting my story. And thanks for being patient with me uploading this chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story so far : ) please review : )_**


End file.
